


More Sam

by Darknessalwaysfalls



Series: Transgender and Older Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Trans Visibility Day, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Supportive Dean Winchester, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Sam Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessalwaysfalls/pseuds/Darknessalwaysfalls
Summary: Trans and older sibling Sam AU timestamp: Dean finally gets Sam to use their funds for himself.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Transgender and Older Sam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/71785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	More Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Trans Visibility Day!!
> 
> This is something I wrote years ago, processing my own gender feelings and wanting the same gender affirmation. I'm still jealous of Sam in this fic since I'm still on my path, but it's a relief to be able to be visible to my friends and family even under quarantine. Hope everyone is staying safe and sane out there. Love you all.

The stash of old coins and artifacts from the Men of Letters’ bunker was too large to ignore. The sight kept flashing in Dean’s mind every time he passed the vault doors. It took a while but Sam eventually conceded to liquefying the useless ones, the nerd. It was still more money than either had ever owned. When the payments went through, Sam sat Dean down at the thick wooden table and showed him how to access the new accounts on his laptop. Of course, once he started on the “when I’m gone” crap about settling down, Dean couldn’t help but explode and rage quit. Fuck Sam and his self-sacrificing bullshit. 

Suddenly, as Dean stomped away, he remembered when he spotted pictures of top surgery results on Sam’s laptop. The saved bookmarks hidden under Sam’s personal stuff popped into his mind, some of which linked to doctors specializing in trans patients. A plan formed. Sauntering back into the room, he proposed a use of Sam’s monetary share with the flare of a conman. Sam’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead, wrinkling the skin into his mop of hair. But he listened to his younger brother, frowned thoughtfully, and eventually agreed after a little bit more needling. And an unfortunate promise that Dean saved half for the community college near Bobby's. Dean wasn't going to tell him that it was unlikely he would ever recover enough from Sam's death to attend classes, (more than likely he would just spend it on booze and drink himself to an early death) but he promised Sam he would move on so he had to at least act like there was a possibility. Anyways, Sam finally allowed Dean to do something for him. 

The whole endeavor ate the money like a paper shredder and took awfully long to set up, but Dean would do it again a million times over just to see the giddy smile on Sam's face after surgery. His older brother’s hazel eyes glittered with those weird happy tears as he patted the thick bandages covering his flatted chest. Then there were the comical couple of days at Bobby’s where Sam was still high from the painkillers that caused numerous silly situations that the otherwise careful Sam would have never found himself. Dean was able to take just as many pictures for future blackmail and pranks (not for something physical to look back on like that tiny voice in his brain kept saying). Bobby helped Dean set up Sam in his living room, giving the eldest Winchester his beloved recliner to sleep in.

When the drugs were finally flushed from his system, Sam still had to wait several weeks of not lifting his arms above his head and changing the drains before he could take the bandages off completely. Dean had helped unwrap them for the final time that morning. Sam touched the still pink, thick scars with an unreadable expression, giving Dean a sinking feeling before he smiled. His eyes lit up with life that Dean hadn't seen in years. The younger brother smiled back, yet felt a pang in his heart at the rarity of that expression. He wondered if this had been bothering Sam more than he thought and he had just been blind to Sam's suffering. Bobby practically shoved the brothers into Baby the moment Sam was mobile. Sure, he loved his boys, but their incessant poking at Bobby’s new girlfriend, Sheriff Mills, would drive any man up the walls. They had stayed at Bobby's to recover, but now they wanted to celebrate Sam's new freedom so they jumped into the Impala and blasted Kansas as they drove toward the interstate, not heading in any particular direction. Sam's bright smile continued to give Dean a heady feeling he hadn't felt in a while, especially since Sam’s reveal about the deal.

"Do you want to stop by Ellen's?" Dean asked when they had settled into an easy silence, Sam watching the scenery and Dean watching the road. (Well, not complete silence. The Kansas tape still played just softer.) "Jo might be there, Bobby said she had finished her hunt in Nevada a couple of days ago. It took awhile—some werewolf case—so she's probably going to stop by the Roadhouse. We could have a beer, say hi then head to New Orleans. I hear that there's a Bon Jovi concert in the next coupla days."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sam grinned at Dean. He really needed to stop doing that. Dean was going to get a complex with how high he felt.

"Awesome." Dean smirked and pressed down on the gas pedal. His baby roared forward. 

In about four hours, they pulled into the Roadhouse's gravel parking lot. The sky had darkened to a nice velvet purple but the crowd was just starting to develop. The brothers got out of the Impala in unison and strode shoulder to shoulder into their friends' bar. They quickly claimed two seats at the wooden bar. Sam immediately took off his jacket and set it on his stool. Dean followed his lead but stayed seated, scanning the weathered faces around for any hint of animosity. This was Sam's moment. The black muscle shirt that the oldest Winchester wore once would have made him feel exposed and vulnerable. Now there was nothing there to concern him. Dean felt unreasonably proud as he watched Sam order two whiskeys for them. Sam's smile was addictive. He had Ellen and Jo laughing in no time. Even the more grizzled hunters looked on in humor as Sam practically pranced around like a proud colt. The strength and wingspan of his arms more noticeable as he gestured wildly, probably telling the women about how they found the Bunker.

"Hey Ellen! Come say hi to me before Sasquatch steals all your tips!" Dean called. Ellen waved in his direction, laughing as she walked over.

"What's gotten into your Sam?"

Dean just smirked at the bewildered bar owner. Ellen shook her head, barely resisting rolling her eyes, and reached for the pen and pad at her waist.

"So what'it'll be, Winchester? The five pounder or the BLT?" She asked, tapping the pad.

"Make it the BLT. One for Sam too. Man, I've missed the food here." Dean could just feel his month fill will saliva like one of Pavlov’s dogs.

"Of course, honey. Be right back. I can't believe I'm saying this, but keep your brother outta trouble for me." Ellen said as she left to place their order.

"Will do." 

Dean turned back to watch Sam who was still giggling with Jo, his dimples full out on display. Damn, he knew his older brother had game, but it was like his older brother was freer somehow. More like himself somehow. Sam caught Dean’s eye and slid back over to his seat.

Dean smirked at Sam. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smiled. Some things never changed.


End file.
